Jealous Part Two
by motherdick
Summary: Imagine Negan witnessing one of his men propositioning you


You quickly push a lock of hair behind your ear as you finish preparing the food in front of you. The whole kitchen was in a frenzy as you all made sure everything was prepared for dinner that evening. You had the whole of The Sanctuary relying on you to feed them and you didn't want to know what would happen if everything wasn't ready.

Living in The Sanctuary was hard to get your head round at first, there were three types of people. The first type was people like yourself who work their asses off for points which ensure that you ate, have somewhere to stay and if medical assistance was required it would be there. The second type were the Wives, who lived a life of luxury all because they agreed to be 'married' to Negan. Third was Negan's men that did all of the heavy lifting and also lived in luxury.

The life you lived at The Sanctuary was your own choice as you definitely did not have the desire to become a wife. The idea had been propositioned to you when you had first came to The Sanctuary but you had refused. This didn't stop Negan still having a particular interest with you. He didn't ever try to push you into becoming a wife but he often made sure you knew the offer would always be there.

All of the food that had been prepared was placed into large dishes and you lined yourself up as a distributor. It wasn't long before people started to arrive for dinner and you began dishing out meals almost robot like as you were so used to doing this. It was a slow affair, just lines after lines of people who sometimes would act like savages due to their hunger.

It was towards the end of dinner service when you saw Negan enter the hall, he had his usual guys with him making sure he was out of harms way. You didn't know what it was but he just seemed to draw you in whenever he was around. You always made sure you didn't stare too much as you knew if he noticed then he would saunter over arrogance in tow.

"Well hello there (Y/N)." A southern drawl brought you out of your thoughts.

In front of you was one of Negan's men, Vic, who had also taken a shine to you recently. It wasn't anything you were encouraging, in fact you couldn't stand the guy.

"Hi Vic." You answered scooping some pasta into a bowl and putting it onto his tray.

"Thought anymore on my little proposal?" He smirked hanging back and letting people pass him on the food line.

"I have no interest in sleeping with you." You grumble still plating up peoples food. "Ever."

"Ah come on now honey, don't be like that." The smirk was still fixed on his face. "I'd give you the ride of your life."

You shiver in disgust at the mental image, this guy was disgusting.

"She fucking said no Vic." A gruff voice interrupted the conversation. "If she says no, then she ain't gonna fucking change her mind."

You looked up in surprise to see Negan stood to the side with a scowl on his face.

"And if she was gonna fuck anyone here, she definitely wouldn't be fucking your tiny dick." He growled. "Now get the fuck out of here."

"Y-yes boss."

You had never seen a man scamper away as fast as Vic did in that moment. If you weren't so worried on how Negan would react to the situation then you would of laughed. His dark brown eyes were fixed on you, the scowl had lessened a little but you knew he wasn't very happy.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me about him being a dirty little fucker?"

"Um.. well, I didn't think it would be that much of a big deal.." You stammered out. "It's really not a big deal."

"Has any other dumb fuck propositioned you?" His voice was scarily calm but there was a slight edge to it.

"No Negan, just him."

He nodded slowly as his gaze drifted over you.

"In the future tell me if any of these pussy's ask you to fuck them." He spoke quietly to me pointing over his shoulder. "And if they do don't fucking agree to because I have a tendency to get jealous when people try and take things I'm interested in."

"Okay." You answer quietly.

Negan gave you one last nod then sauntered out of the food hall. You let out a breath you hadn't even realised you were holding when he had left the room. This was too much drama for a dinner time.


End file.
